drabble Yunjae :: The Meeting
by Jaehan Kim Yunjae
Summary: Jaejoong dan Junsu berjanji akan menghabiskan waktu liburan bersama di sebuah kafe yang biasa mereka kunjungi, namun ternyata Junsu tidak sendiri, ada dua pria yang datang bersamanya. Pria dinging berwajah kecil itu telah mengambil seluruh perhatian Jaejoong... Apapun akan dilakukan untuk mendapatkan apa yang telah ditetapkan... Sequel update!
1. Chapter 1

**Yunjae | The Meeting  
author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae - yunjaehan**

Siang ini, di siang yg sangat cerah. Mentari bersinar tidak terlalu terik dan memberikan kehangatan yang nyaman bagi tubuh Jaejoong yang sedang berlari ringan ke tempat pertemuannya dengan Junsu

Junsu mengajaknya liburan bersama menghabiskan waktu di Yoyogi Cafe, tempat yang biasa mereka kunjungi untuk makan siang

Setibanya di kafe bernuansa Jepang kuno itu, ia dapat melihat Junsu yang sedang tersenyum, namun ia tidak sendiri, ada dua pria dihadapannya yang membelakangi tempat Jaejoong berdiri

"Junsu.." sapa Jaejoong dan duduk disisi Junsu  
"Jaejoong hyung, kenalkan ini Yoochun sepupuku dan temannya Yunho hyung" sahut Junsu antusias

Jaejoong menatap dua pria yang kini berada dihadapannya. Keduanya memiliki ciri yang berbeda. Pria yang bernama Yunho, berwajah kecil dan terkesan dinging. Sedangkan yang bernama Yoochun lebih terlihat ramah karena tersenyum padanya

"Kim Jaejoong" ucap Jaejoong, mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman  
"Aku Yoochun, dan ini Yunho.." jawab Yoochun membalas uluran tangan Jaejoong

Yunho sama sekali diam dan menatap Jaejoong tanpa berkedip, ia tidak membalas uluran lengan Jaejoong, ternyata pria itu memang dingin

Selama pembicaraan keempatnya, hanya Junsu dan Yoochun saja yang antusias. Sedangkan Yunho hanya menjawab seadanya saja dan Jaejoong, mood-nya hilang menerima perlakuan dingin Yunho

Setelah semua percakapan itu, semangat Jaejoong benar-benar hilang. Entah apa yang dilakukan pria berwajah kecil itu, tapi sangat mempengaruhi Jaejoong

Hari-hari berikutnya pun tetap saja semangatnya tidak kembali. Jaejoong berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya, hingga merasakan seseorang menarik lengannya

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau mau mati!" marah orang itu  
"Huh?" bingung Jaejoong menatap pria berwajah kecil dihadapannya  
"Kau menyebrangi jalan saat lampunya berwarna hijau, kau tidak lihat?" kesal Yunho dengan nada tinggi  
"Apa pedulimu?" balas Jaejoong tak kalah kesal  
"Aku peduli padamu" teriak Yunho balik mencengkram erat lengan atas Jaejoong  
"Untuk apa kau peduli, kau kan bukan temanku?" ucap Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya  
"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yunho, kali ini dengan suara lebih pelan  
"Bukankah kau tidak ingin menjadi temanku?"  
"Kenapa?" bingung Yunho  
"Kau tidak menerima uluran tanganku saat itu, bukankah itu artinya kau tidak ingin menjadi temanku?" jawab Jaejoong tertunduk  
"Aku bukannya tidak ingin menjadi temanmu.." balas Yunho, mengangkat wajah Jaejoong dengan jari-jarinya  
"Lalu ap-" ucapan Jaejoong tepotong oleh jari Yunho dibibirnya  
"Tapi saat itu aku berpikir aku harus menjadi kekasihmu" lanjut Yunho mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong lembut

End  
berhubung post dr hp, jadi ga bisa di post di group  
Sankyuu buat yg udah mampir^^


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya Jaehan mohon jangan ada yang plagiat/copas ff Jaehan

Juga, please jangan ngambil gambar2 poster ff Jaehan terus nama Jaehan dipotong dan dihilangkan, karena buat poster juga butuh usaha

Gomen ne, kalau Jaehan sampai tahu yang begitu, Jaehan bakal langsung remove/block orang tersebut

**Run Away**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae - yunjaehan**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Length: Oneshot**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance / Fluff**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them, at least in my dream. The plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments and I don't care with your comments.**

A/N:

Ini sekuel dari 'The Meeting'

Sebenarnya mau dibikin drabble, tapi terlalu kepanjangan

Jadi oneshot juga terlalu singkat

Tapi lebih cocok jadi oneshot dari pada drabble^^

Happy Reading^^

Gemerisik riak lembut angin menuju barat memberikan arah bagi burung-burung untuk kembali menuju tempat peristirahatan setelah satu harian menghabiskan waktu berkeliling mencari penjaga kehidupan, juga arah bagi dedaunan kering untuk terbang jauh meninggalkan tempatnya bertahan, mengubah musim menjadi lebih redup dan nyaman

Kehangatan musim memberikan kenyamanan menyenangkan bagi si pria manis yang tengah menikmati kehangatan lebih yang diberikan pria tampan dibelakangnya, tubuh keduanya hanya tertutup oleh kain tipis berwarna putih sebatas pinggang yang jelas menggambarkan keadaan sebelumnya

Pria manis bernama Kim Jaejoong itu, menutup kedua mata besarnya menikmati riakan dedaunan, tidak ingin melepaskan kebahagiaan yang telah diraihnya. Ia merasakan genggaman semakin erat dua tangan kekar yang diberikan pria tampan dibelakang tubuhnya pada pinggangnya. Jaejoong berbalik perlahan menatap pria tampan berwajah kecil itu yang tersenyum dan menatapnya lembut

"Yun..." panggil Jaejoong dengan suara yang hanya cukup didengar keduanya, bagian bawah tubuhnya masih sangat terasa sakit

"Eumm..." jawab Yunho bergumam sambil menghirup aroma segar dari rambut berwarna terang milik Jaejoong

"Apakah memang tidak bisa dibatalkan?" Tanya Jaejoong menggenggam erat lengan Yunho yang melingkari ditubuhnya, mengharapkan kekuatan lebih. Yunho terdiam, mengerti apa yang Jaejoong maksudkan

"Jae..." lirih Yunho

"Maafkan aku, Yun. Aku tahu, ini entah sudah yang ke berapa kali aku menanyakannya, tapi..." Jaejoong terdiam, enggan dan takut untuk mengatakan isi hatinya

"Appa dan Umma tidak menyetujui hubungan kita. Kau sangat tahu mereka melakukan ini untuk memisahkan kita" jelas Yunho, semakin memeluk erat tubuh lembut Jaejoong

"Eumm..." Jaejoong hanya menggumam, tidak tahu harus membalas dengan ucapan apa

"Dan kau juga tahu Jae, aku tidak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpa dirimu. Apapun yang mereka lakukan, semua akan sia-sia" ansur Yunho meyakinkan prianya itu

"Tapi Yun, bagaimana dengan pernikahanmu?" tanya Jaejoong menatap Yunho penuh keraguan

"Mereka yang menginginkan pernikahan itu, bukan aku, Jae" jawab Yunho balik menatap Jaejoong dengan keyakinan dikedua mata tajamnya

"Tetap saja... besok kau akan menikah dengan wanita itu..." lirih Jaejoong dan tertunduk

"Pernikahan itu hanya akan menjadi status, aku tidak peduli siapa wanita itu dan... Aku akan tetap bersamamu, Jae" papar Yunho walaupun sesugguhnya ia benar-benar tidak menginginkan pernikahan status ini

"Aku percaya padamu, Yun. Tapi, tetap saja..."

"Apakah kau ragu padaku, Jae?" imbuhYunho

"Tidak! Bukan begitu, hanya saja..." sergah Jaejoong tegas namun melemah di akhir

"Aku tidak percaya diri, bagaimanapun kau adalah seorang pria dan kau pasti menginginkan keturunan... Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memberikannya" gumam Jaejoong tertunduk pasrah namun Yunho dapat mendengar jelas ucapan kekasihnya itu. Yunho sangat mengerti perasaan pria cantiknya, walaupun hubungan keduanya belumlah terlalu lama namun tetap ia dapat memahami perasaan Jaejoong

"Hei... dengar aku" Yunho membawa tubuh Jaejoong berbalik menatapnya

"Bukankah aku sudah sering mengatakannya, memiliki keturunan atau tidak, asalkan bersama denganmu, semua akan baik-baik saja" ucap Yunho tulus, mengusap perlahan pipi kiri Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya

"Lagi pula, kau juga seorang pria, Jae. Mana mungkin bisa mengandung dan melahirkan?" lanjut Yunho tertawa ringan menatap Jaejoong lembut

"Yunho..." rengek Jaejoong manja memukul pelan pundak kecoklatan Yunho, rona merah menghiasi wajahnya yang tertunduk

"Aku tidak menginginkan semua itu, kau adalah semua yang aku inginkan Jae, dan itu sudah cukup" ungkap Yunho, kembali memeluk tubuh Jaejoong

"Kenapa aku, Yun? Kenapa aku yang mendapatkan semua kebahagiaan ini? Aku tidak pantas mendapatkan dirimu, kau... terlalu sempurna" lirih Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya menatap Yunho, merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan apa yang telah ia raih, terutama Yunho yang selalu disisinya

"Karena kau pantas mendapatkannya, kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan, Jae. Kau adalah malaikat, dan malaikat dapat mendapatkan apapun" papar Yunho

"Yunho-ah..." haru Jaejoong, kedua matanya mulai basah

"Juga karena aku mencintaimu, Jae. Kau telah mengunci hatiku dan menjadikan orang lain tidak bisa masuk kesana sama sekali" lanjut Yunho tersenyum ringan untuk mencairkan suasana

"Yunho-ah, aku mencintaimu... Jangan pernah pergi, kau harus berjanji" titah Jaejoong melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Yunho dan memeluk pria tampan itu erat

"Aku berjanji, kau harus percaya padaku... juga dirimu sendiri" balas Yunho melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tubuh Jaejoong

"Janji..." pinta Jaejoong manja melepaskan dekapannya di tubuh Yunho dan menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya pada Yunho

"Janji kelingking? Kau kenak-kanakan, Jae" canda Yunho mengejek kekasihnya itu

"Lakukan saja, aku tidak akan puas jika belum melakukannya" sungut Jaejoong manja sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya

"Baiklah... janji kelingking, aku Jung Yunho berjanji akan selalu mencintai kekasihku Kim Jaejoong, kau puas?" tanya Yunho tersenyum pada pria manis dihadapannya itu

"Eungg..." angguk Jaejoong manja balas tersenyum

"Kau tahu Jae, bukankah aku juga sering mengatakan padamu, jangan selalu memajukan bibirmu seperti itu" ucap Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong semakin erat dalam dekapannya

"Kenapa? Karena kau jadi ingin menciumku?" goda Jaejoong sambil menjilati bibir bawahnya

"Kau mulai nakal, Jaejoong..." sahut Yunho memberikan seringai licik pada pria dihadapannya itu

"Kau yang membuatku seperti itu..." sergah Jaejoong tetap menggoda Yunho

"Kau yang memintanya" serang Yunho langsung dan mengunci bibir Jaejoong dengan bibirnya tanpa memberi Jaejoong kesempatan untuk membalas ucapannya

Yunho mendekap erat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu, tubuh kecil yang memiliki pengalaman hidup yang besar yang mendidik kekasihnya menjadi seorang manusia dewasa yang mampu menaptakan tujuan terbaik bagi dirinya.

Dibaringkannya tubuh kecil itu tanpa melepaskan kulumannya dibibir merona alami Jaejoong, walaupun sudah terlalu sering melakukannya, namun Yunho tidak akan pernah puas dengan candu yang diberikan Jaejoong padanya, aroma dan rasa manis yang mungkin telah ada bahkan sejak ia dilahirkan di dunia

Ikatan antar manusia, sebuah ikatan yang melupakan sisi perbedaan apapun yang ada dan mungkin dapat merusak atau merenggangkannya. Namun keberadaan cinta dalam hati setiap manusia dapat mengahpus keterganjilan dari segala perbedaan yang dirasakan, bahkan keanehan pandang manusia lain menjadi hal yang wajar untuk dilakukan.

.

.

Jaejoong tersenyum, gundah dan keresahan yang dirasakannya malam tadi bagai hilang bersamaan dengan hadirnya sang surya di ufuk barat. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir bagi Yunho untuk merasakan kesendiriannya dalam keterpaksaan, namun Jaejoong telah memiliki cara untuk mengubahnya menjadi kebahagiaan dalam kenyataan. Walapun saat ini Yunho tidak berada disisinya, karena ia harus kembali pagi-pagi sekali untuk mengurus segalanya

Jaejoong menatap wajah tampan Yunho dalam genggammannya, ia kembali teringat awal pertemuannya dengan pria berwajah kecil yang dingin itu. Saat Junsu mengajaknya menghabiskan saat liburan mereka di Yoyogi café dan memperkenalkannya pada sahabat dari sepupunya, Yoochun. Juga ketika Yunho menolongnya di jalan besar saat itu, kekesalannya memarahi Yunho, kejujuran pria bermata tajam itu, semua seakan berjalan seperti aliran air dan berakhir dalam dekapan Yunho dibelakang tubuhnya

"Maafkan aku Yunho" gumam Jaejoong, meletakkan gambar pria tampan yang telah mengisi hatinya itu di meja kecil sisi ranjangnya

Jaejoong berlari kecil menapaki jalan besar yang akan membawanya menuju nasib yang telah dipilihnya sendiri. Lengan kirinya menggenggam erat undangan pernikahan berwarna putih seperti apa yang diinginkannya dan dimintannya pada Yunho saat pernikahan dirinya dengannya nanti

Wajah Yunho memang ada terhias dalam undangan itu, tapi wajah dirinya tidak ada, tidak akan pernah ada dalam undangan yang salah itu, karena wanita yang berada diantara keduanya telah menghiasi wajah disisi Yunho, walaupun itu hanya rekayasa

"Aku tahu aku salah, tapi aku tidak bisa" Jaejoong terus bergumam dalam larinya

"Jika tidak ada yang akan memberi kebahagiaan padaku, maka aku akan menarik semua kebahagiaan di dunia ini dan menjadikannya hanya untukku" tekadnya bulat, biku-biku jarinya memutih mencengkram erat kertas putih tak bernyawa itu

"Dan saat ini aku akan menarik kebahagiaanku, walaupun harus menjadikan semua orang akan menangis menerimanya"

Jaejoong terus berlari menuju tujuan akhirnya, jas hitam yang dikenakannya berterbangan melawan angin yang ditembusnya. Kecantikannya dalam dirinya tetap terlihat, namun saat ini yang ada hanyalah seorang Kim Jaejoong, pria tampan yang sedang mengejar mimpinya

.

.

Pernikahan... Sebuah akhir indah kehidupan dua manusia dalam ikatan, semua manusia menginginkan menjadi manusia yang paling merasakan kebahagiaan saat pernikahannya tiba, karena ia adalah seseorang yang paling istimewa saat itu. Dentang lonceng dan alunan musik lembut menjadi penanda kebahagiaan itu, baik bagi dirinya ataupun orang-orang yang mencintainya

Namun kebahagiaan yang dirasakan saat pernikahan tak akan sama bagi setiap orang, tidak selamanya manusia akan merasa bahagia dalam pernikahannya jika pernikahan itu diawali dengan sebuah keterpaksaan

Yunho berdiri tegap diatas altar suci yang telah disapkan sejak lama untuk pernikahan dirinya dengan wanita yang tidak dicintainya. Ia menanti takdirnya, takdir yang tidak diinginkannya. Penampilannya sangat tampan hari ini, jas hitamnya menunjukkan keindahan tubuhnya dan kekuatannya, namun ketampanan, keindahan dan kekuatan itu tidak ia berikan untuk pria yang dicintainya. Dibalik semua kehebatannya, Yunho merasa lemah dan rendah saat ini, untuk sekedar meraih mimpinya, ia tak mampu melakukannya

"Jaejoong-ah, aku harap kau yang ada disisiku saat ini" desah Yunho pasrah menatap sekelilingnya

"Pernikahan denganmu, harusnya ini adalah tempat dimana kau akan berada disisiku selamanya, mengikat kita dan mengucapkan janji untuk bersama" gumamnya terus tanpa memperdulikan pria tua yang berada dihadapannya yang menatapnya penuh tanya

Suara pintu yang berdecit menyadarkan Yunho dari keberadaannya, ia berbalik kebelakang tubunya dan melihat wanita yang akan menjadi istrinya sejak hari ini. Wajahnya tertutup kain tudung putih dan Yunho sama sekali tidak dapat melihat bagaimana wajah gadis itu. Mereka mengatakan gadis itu adalah wanita yang cantik, namun Yunho sangat yakin tidak akan ada yang bisa melampaui kecantikkan Jaejoong-nya

"Hari ini kita berkumpul disini untuk menyaksikan penyatuan sebuah ikatan suci antara dua manusia..." ujar pria tua dihadapan keduanya

"Sebelum memulai mengucapkan sumpah, adakah diantara saudara sekalian yang tidak menyetujui jalannnya pernikahan ini?" lanjut pria tua itu

Yunho sangat berharap akan ada orang yang tidak menyetujui pernikahannya dan menggagalkan semuanya, walaupun sangat tidak mungkin namun harapan akan tetap ada bukan, dan semoga saja keajaiban itu terwujud dihadapannya.

Tapi... Setelah cukup lama menunggu, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menolak, Yunho mendesah pasrah, mungkin dewi keberuntungan memang sedang tidak dipihaknya

"Baiklah, kita ak-"

"Aku menolak!" teriak seseorang dengan suara lantang dalam tarikan napasnya

"Aku menolak pernikahan ini..." lanjutnya berjalan perlahan mendekati Yunho yang berada diatas altar

"Yunho adalah milikku dan aku tidak akan memberikannya pada siapapun" senyum Jaejoong pada Yunho yang menatapnya tidak percaya, kekasihnya ada dihadapannya

"Ayo kita pergi" ajak Jaejoong menarik lengan kiri Yunho

"Yah! Siapa kau? Apa maksudmu? Lepaskan calon suamiku" erang wanita muda yang berada disisi Yunho tadi, menarik lengan Yunho yang bebas

"Lepaskan putraku!" jerit kedua orang tua Yunho, melihat pria asing yang mengaku sebagai kekasih putranyadan mencoba membawa lari putranya itu

"Kau yang harus melepaskannya" desis Jaejoong melepas paksa lengan wanita itu dan menarik Yunho berlari bersamanya

"Kami akan pergi ke tempat dimana tidak ada kalian semua" teriak Jaejoong berbalik pada mereka semua lalu tersenyum ceria pada pria disisnya

"Kau nakal, Jae..." canda Yunho balas tersenyum dan menggenggam erat lengan Jaejoong, balik menariknya belari bersamanya

"Aku telah dilahirkan untuk menjadi bagian dari dirimu... Jika aku tidak melakukan apapun, lalu untuk apa aku ada" sahut Jaejoong tetap menatap Yunho dalam pelariannnya

"Aku mencitaimu..." ucap Yunho tulus

Keduanya berlari menuju harapan didepan mata, langit biru yang terbentang seperti rumah yang terbuka lebar yang akan menyambut kedatangan keduanya masuk menuju harapan. Jaejoong tersenyum mengingat ucapannya tadi 'Aku terlahir karena ada kau yang akan mengisi hidupku' seperti keduanya telah diciptakan dengan alasan dan tujuan yang sama

Jika tidak ada orang yang mempercayai sebuah kenyataan pahit sekalipun, maka siapapun akan berusaha mencari tempat lain dimana ia akan menemukan fakta yang mampu memberikan kebahagiaan padanya. Untuk meraih sebuah cinta yang sesungguhnya, maka sang pecinta harus berusaha keras dan mampu mengorbankan apapun yang ada pada dirinya

**End**

Sankyuu…

Buat yang sudah mampir dan baca ff ini

Silahkan tunjukan diri kamu, karena Jaehan cuman mau tahu berapa orang yang baca ff ini

Sampai ketemu di ff selanjutnya

Ja Na^^

Kunjungi juga blog kita di:

.


End file.
